internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
New Zealand cricket team against Pakistan in the UAE in 2009
The New Zealand cricket team and the Pakistan cricket team played a three-match ODI series and two Twenty20 Internationals from 3 November 2009 to 13 November 2009 in the UAE. The one-day matches were played in Sheikh Zayed Cricket Stadium, Abu Dhabi while the Twenty20s were played in Dubai Sports City Cricket Stadium. The series was originally scheduled to be held in Pakistan but due to security concerns, it was shifted to UAE although Pakistan still remained the home team. ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 287 (50 overs)| | score2 = 149 (39.2 overs)| | team2 = | runs1 = Shahid Afridi 70 (50) | | wickets1 = Daniel Vettori 2/34 (10 overs)| | runs2 = Aaron Redmond 52 (91) | | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 2/18 (7.2 overs)| | result = won by 138 runs| | report = Scorecard| | venue = Sheikh Zayed Cricket Stadium, Abu Dhabi| | umpires = Asad Rauf (PAK) and Bruce Oxenford (AUS) | | motm = Shahid Afridi| }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 303/8 | score2 = 239/10 | team2 = | runs1 = Brendon McCullum 131(129) | wickets1 = Shahid Afridi 2/49 | runs2 = Salman Butt 59(81) | wickets2 = Scott Styris 3/23 | result = won by 64 runs| | report = Scorecard | venue = Sheikh Zayed Cricket Stadium, Abu Dhabi| | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (AUS) and Zameer Haider (PAK) | motm = Brendon McCullum }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 211 (46.3 overs)| | score2 = 204 (49.1 overs)| | team2 = | runs1 = Brendon McCullum 76 (78)| | wickets1 = Saeed Ajmal 4/33 (10 overs)| | runs2 = Mohammad Aamer 73* (81)| | wickets2 = Jacob Oram 3/20 (9.1 overs)| | result = won by 7 runs| | report = Scorecard| | venue = Sheikh Zayed Cricket Stadium, Abu Dhabi| | umpires = Nadeem Ghauri (PAK) and Bruce Oxenford (AUS)| | motm = Mohammad Aamer| | rain = Mohammad Aamer's 73* is the highest score for a number 10 batsman in ODIs }} T20I Series 1st T20I | score1 = 161/8 (20 overs) | | score2 = 112 (18.3 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Imran Nazir 58 (38)| | wickets1 = Tim Southee 3/28 (4 overs) | | runs2 = Bradley-John Watling 22 (36) Nathan McCullum 22 (21) | | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 2/18 (3 overs)| | result = won by 49 runs | | report = Scorecard | | venue = Dubai Sports City Cricket Stadium, Dubai| | umpires = Nadeem Ghauri & Zaheer Haider (both PAK) | | motm = Imran Nazir | }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 153/5 (20 overs) | | score2 = 146/5 (20 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Umar Akmal 56 (49) | | wickets1 = Ian Butler 3/28 (4 overs) | | runs2 = Brendan McCullum 47 (41) | | wickets2 = Umar Gul 2/29 (4 overs) | | result = won by 7 runs | | report = (scorecard) | | venue = Dubai Sports City Cricket Stadium, Dubai| | umpires = Nadeem Ghauri and Zaheer Haider (both PAK) | | motm = Umar Akmal | }} Media coverage ;Television *Ten Sports (live) – Indian Subcontinent, Middle East and Pakistan *Supersport (live) – South Africa *Asian Television Network (live) – Canada External links * Pakistan v New Zealand 2009/10 (cricinfo) Category:New Zealand cricket tours abroad